Myth: the Legend of the Black Moon
by Makami
Summary: AU. On the night of the black moon in the sixteenth year, darkness shall awaken, and bring chaos to our world. When the prophecy is realized, Misha's caught right in the middle, wanting only to save the lives of everyone she loves. Dropped.


This is one of my 'original stories turned fanfiction because I couldn't write it right' fanfictions. Really, Myth means the world to me. And I wanted to write it down, somehow. I lack the faith in my ability to portray my own characters properly, so I turn to fanfiction just to get the main idea across. Because of this, here we have what doesn't quite seem to fit. But, still, PitaTen was the only fandom that has enough characters to make this story work, without adding too many originals. Please enjoy it. It means the world to me, like I already said.

Disclaimer: The story about "Myth" belongs to me, yes it does. But PitaTen and all of it's characters, I have no rights to, no I don't. -cry-

**Myth: the Legend of the Black Moon**

Even in the early morning the summer breeze was still warm. The sun had just begun to rise in the distance, but its warmth had been left all throughout the night.That was what she loved the most about summer: the endless warmth.Summer was also the season when the shrines' gardens thatsurrounded the castlewere in full bloom. That, and the sunrises she that watched every morning, were the most beautiful things that she had ever laid her eyes upon.

Watching the sun rise was an every day activity for Misha Asaki. She had done so ever since she was just a child. She'd woken up early one morning, and there _he_ was, sitting at her window, staring out to the horizon. It was the first time that she had seen the sun rise. She thought that it was absolutely beautiful.

"Hey, Kotarou, do you still watch the sun rise?" she asked, not bothering to look over at the figure laying in her bed. There was no response from him, but she persisted, sure that he wasn't sleeping: "_Hey_, _Kotarou_,_ answer me_!"

He was quiet for a moment, then slowly rolled over an stared at her.

"No, I don't," he replied quietly, still staring at her. He quickly added,"Princess"

"Not anymore, huh?" She laughed softly, glancing at him for a brief moment. She quickly returned her attention to the sunrise. "It's funny. You're the one who taught me to..."

"You can't teach that," he replied. His voice was still soft, quiet, but beneath that he sounded annoyed. He closed his eyes a burried his face into her pillow.

Shejust smiled at him. "I suppose you're right."

Misha was the princess of Shadow Island. Daughter of Kozue Asaki, the reining emperor, and being an only child, meant that she was also the heir to the throne. Her entire life had been spent within the castle walls, protected and sheltered from the outside. The sunrise, she was it simply because her bedroom was on the fourth floor of the castle, and it was only a bit higher than the castle walls. It was her small amount of freedom. That, and the right to demand a servant.

"Kotarou... you seem down today," she commented, turning away from the window and walking over to him. The sunrise could wait. There would be other days.

"Really?" He grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'm surprised you could tell, Princess."

She noted the bitter tone he used this time, but decided to ignore it. After all, he had once been free from his duties. Once free, then suddenly forced into servitude because his parents wanted passage into the island. She had always been locked up in the castle; he had lost his freedom to serve her. Why wouldn't he be bitter?

But then there was also another matter at hand that she couldn't neglect to remind herself of. When they were both young, Kotarou hadn't seemed to mind his job. He loved keeping her company. And that was the problem...

"I know we haven't exactly spent a lot of time near each other lately, Kotarou, but still..." She wanted to defend herself, but could not think of an appropriate excuse. Anything she said to justify abandoning him to her father's care could only be an excuse. Finally she said, "I can always tell."

"Ah... good for you."

"Kotarou..." she sighed at him. She lowered herself down onto the bed, picking at her pink robe. "It's unlike you to come to me when something happens."

"Nothing happened," he cut her off. "Nothing..."

"Something did," she insisted. "You would nothave even considered me if you were not in some sort of trouble. So just... tell me what it is. Please."

He remained quiet.

"Did you do something?"

He was still quiet, but shook his head slowly.

"Okay... Did you see something, then?"

He lowered his gaze to his hands, which had been dropped in his lap. He still didn't reply, but she guessed that she was right. Or at least that she was close to being right.

"You don't want to tell me?" she questioned. She let out a heavily sigh and leaned back, propping herself up on her elbows. "That's okay, I guess."

Misha pushed herself back up suddenly, and ran over ot the window. It was faint, but she could hear yelling. She couldn't make anything out, but something was going on. Something important.

"Does it have to do with you?" she asked Kotarou.

He still didn't reply.


End file.
